


Just a little message

by Cataraction



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Making a deal with Freddy Krueger is probably both the best and worst thing you could do.





	Just a little message

**Author's Note:**

> Freddy porn cause I need it and can't find it so I made it
> 
> Leave suggestions cause I love writing about this burnt weenie

When Fred waltzed into your dream realm, he figured it'd be a routine nightmare. Get in, cause a few screams, then let you wake up to tell all your little friends about the spooky man in the hat and sweater you'd seen the night before. It'd worked countless times before with the others, why wouldn't it work with you? 

He chased you down like the others, cackling loud enough to let it echo around the boiler room. You hadn't even seen him yet, but at the sound of his knifes clinking against the rail of a catwalk, you figured you didn't want to get too close to him. But he was far more practiced at this then you were, and as you glanced around desperately looking for a way out, he stepped out of the wall behind you. He had you pinned in an instant as you instinctively let out a shriek. 

His forearm pressed into your shoulder as his other hand threatened your skin with his claws. Your legs flailed uselessly, trying to kick at him. You felt cold steel graze your cheek and realized your eyes were squeezed shut. You forced them open, finally seeing your attacker. 

He wasn't overly tall but still he leaned over your form, forcing you to feel smaller. His skin was horribly scarred and muddled with what you assumed were burns. He was grinning wide, mocking you with something he was saying. His teeth crooked and rotten like the rest of him. Still, despite all that, you couldn't help but notice his bright green eyes that followed your movements. They pierced through you and you couldn't stop yourself staring. Despite the burns, you could still make out very distinct features of his face. A hooked nose, pronounced cheekbones and ears that seemed nearly elf like as they melted back into his head. To top it all off, you finally tuned in to his voice as he'd been taunting and mocking you this whole time. His voice was rough and deep, ethereal in the way it echoed around your skull and sent shivers down your spine. You had no idea what had come over you. By all accounts, this man was disgusting. Yet you were transfixed by him, and you wondered if it was something he was doing to you, or if you were just that sick. You prayed it was the former, but couldn't rule out the latter.

When you forced yourself out of your gawking, you felt unbearably warm. More so than before and you were sure it wasn't from the humid air around you. Your legs had stilled at their own accord and instead you now just slumped lazily. Fred snarled and pressed closer to you, shoving you harder against the wall behind you. The tip of one of his claws dug into the underside of your chin, drawing blood and causing you to wince. 

"The fuck is wrong with you! I said 'SCREAM'!" 

His nose brushed against yours and you could smell the burned flesh and ash that clung to him. Despite his demands and what you knew you should be doing, you couldn't scream for the life of you. Instead you managed to let out a shuddering breath, slinking down the wall further.

He cocked a brow at that, grabbing you by the collar and hoisting you up to be level with him. He peered up and down over your body, quickly figuring what the hell was going on. He grinned wide at you, his head flying back as he laughed harder than before. 

"How precious. This little piggy has a crush on her uncle Freddy." 

You squirmed in his grasp, as if you could get out and run for it. He waggled a clawed finger infront of your face, tsking at you. 

"Now, now piggie, no need for that. If you're willing to send out a little message for me, I'll be sure to take good care of you while you're here, hm?" 

You could feel the cold steel of his gloved hand grazing down your body traveling further down until it rested on your hip. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you piglet?" 

His breath grazed your neck and ear as he closed in, whispering in that low, gravelly voice. His chapped lips brushed against your ear, and at the same time his gloved hand shifted to cup your groin. You tensed up, worried he may cut you. As his palm pressed against your groin, you let out a shakey moan melting in his arms. He held you up easily and beyond the feeling of his palm grinding slowly against you, you could hear him mumbling and chuckling to himself. Or maybe it was to you. You couldn't tell, and you figured maybe you should listen for a moment. 

"So, we got a deal piggy?" 

You nodded quickly, hips rocking against his palm as best you could. In an instant his gloved hand pulled away from you, waggling a finger in your face again, tsking. 

"Uh uh, I need to hear you say it, Piglet." 

You whined, grabbing at his sweater and twisting it in your fists. It only pulled another loud cackle from him. You could feel his claws dancing around your hip, threatening to slice off your bottoms. Breathing deep, you settled yourself a moment before gathering your thoughts. What in the hell did he want you to do again? You focused as best as you could, trying to pry the answer from the depths of your brain as the burnt man before you continued his teasing. Finally, it hit you. 

"I promise...I'll tell everyone." 

"Absolutely everyone?" 

"Anyone I can. School, work, online. Anyone." 

You surprised yourself at how steady you were speaking given how flustered you were. Given his low chuckle, rumbling out of his throat, and his toothy grin you figured that was satisfactory. 

"That's a good piggy. Now, you better keep your end of the bargain. Cause if you're lying..." 

A quick movement and his gloved hand had shot out to the side, splaying his claws, brandishing them. A reminder. 

You nodded, understanding what he meant, but he cocked a brow at you. You added a short 'yes, Freddy' taking note of his insistence on you speaking your mind.

Again, his features softened slightly, his claws coming up to graze your cheek in a gesture of praise. Pressing closer, his body pinned yours to the wall, leaving his hands free to do as they pleased. His hot breath ghosted against your throat and you were almost positive he did it on purpose. You felt the rasping of chapped lips on your neck for barely a moment before it gave way to something softer, hotter and wet. 

As he lathed a trail from your collarbone up to your jaw, you could vaguely feel his claws dancing around your body. You were sure you heard a few rips and tears before suddenly feeling your clothes loosen and start to fall away. You couldn't help but curse him under your breath as you liked this set of pajamas quite a bit. Now they were ruined, nothing but tattered shreds of fabric. 

"...asshole."

You mumbled out shortly and quietly amongst a moan. This pulled a chuckle from Fred and only served to press him on. You were finally starting to think a bit clearer and realized you weren't really doing anything yourself besides moaning and arching into his touches. You pawed around at his chest and torso, finding the hem of the ragged sweater he wore. Sliding your hands up the garment, you were met with more burnt, muddled flesh. He was no mass of skin, however. You could still feel the definition between soft belly and more taut chest, and to your surprise what you were sure we're scarred and distorted nipples. If it weren't for the suckling mouth on your throat and the pair of hands groping at your body, you would have laughed. 

Dragging your fingers along his body you found he wasn't terribly receptive in some spots where the scars had built on top of each other. However, the portions of flesh that were mearly kissed by the flames were nearly hypersensitive. You found a patch on his jaw, just under his ear, and licked at it slowly. His hands twitched and held your hips tighter as he let out a rumbling moan. 

You felt his gloved hand come down over your groin again, now much closer to your genitals given your lack of pants. You were almost surprised he left your underwear untouched. It was a brief thought, however, as it was quickly drowned out by his palm grinding firmly against your clit. Again, you were tense as you worried for his claws slicing your thighs. As his thumb made a movement to slide your panties aside, you tensed further. His fingers shifted more before he stopped suddenly, letting out a frustrated grunt against your jaw. 

In the span of a couple seconds, Fred pulled his hand away from you, grabbed his glove with his other hand and snatched it off. With a loud clatter, he tossed it aside. Before you could make a comment his palm was on your clit again and his fingers were slowly toying with your labia. 

Compared to the rough leather and steel of his glove, his bare hand was heaven. Sure, it was scarred and muddled like the rest of his body, but it was much softer and warmer than the glove. He pulled away from your throat only to look you in the eyes, wanting to watch you. The mix of soft, shuddering moans you let out and your rocking hips made him grin. His hand cupped you easily, the heel of his palm rubbing harder against your clit as his fingers wormed their way around your entrance. His left hand busied itself with groping and toying with your breasts. Pinching and pressing at your nipple with his thumb before avoiding it completely in favor of simply grabbing at your chest. He let out another rumbling groan as he slowly pressed his ring and middle finger into you. 

"You're so wet, Piglet. All for me? I'm flattered."

You barely heard him over your own moans and whines. The clit rubbing felt great, but it was relieving to finally have something inside of you. Your thighs twitched reflexively, wanting to splay out further or give out completely. Without thinking of it, you raised your one leg up, trying to hook it on his hip and open yourself up further. He gladly grabbed your thigh and held you up against the wall, his fingers squirming and slowly thrusting in and out of you. They had a strange texture to them given how scarred they were, but it teased you endlessly only adding to the sensation. 

You felt a heat starting to coil in your groin, your thighs twitching and your fists twisting his sweater tighter. You wanted to warn him but you couldn't get the words out clearly. It came out as a series of 'oh God's and 'close' mixed together with breathy moans. Of course, he knew what you meant and pressed his fingers in deeper, curling them forward before pulling back out, giving a new rhythm to his thrusts. 

Your hips bucked on their own accord at this point, weakly and clumsily given your awkward position. It was both barely enough and far too much, forcing you to arch against the wall you'd been pressed against. Your thighs tensed, trying to clamp around his hips and failing horribly. With a loud cry, a mix of his name and complete nonsense, you came over his fingers, bucking and grabbing at him. You could feel his breath over your face as he watched you shiver and relax, fingers still slowly probing at your entrance. Soon, the palm on your clit became far too much and you winced, trying to squirm away. 

With an obscene slick sound he slipped his fingers out of you, toying with your clit more just to watch you whimper and jerk. He dropped your leg and you stood there, slumped against the wall in a bit of a daze and completely exhausted. You slowly opened your eyes and looked him up and down. He had already brought his fingers to his lips and was letting an inhumanly long and slimy tongue lick them clean. 

As your eyes travelled they caught a glimpse of a fairly obvious bulge in his work pants. You smiled wide, wanting to reach out and cup him but having no energy to do so. 

"What about you?" You asked softly. He grabbed your chin with his clean, yet still very wet, fingers.

"You can't expect to get everything in one night, piggy. If you're good and do your job, I'll give you more. This was just a taste."

That grin was nearly unbearable, but you just rolled your eyes at him, smiling back. 

"Now get out there and send that little message for me." 

Before you could reply you felt suddenly like you were falling. You jerked, trying to catch yourself, only to wake yourself up in bed. You blinked quickly and gained your bearings. Groaning, you stretched and squirmed as you slowly woke up, feeling distinctly more naked then you had been falling asleep. You decided to ignore the obvious wetness between your thighs for the time being, knowing you had to shower anyway. As of now, you could only think of one thing. You picked up your phone and immediately set up a mass text to everyone in your contacts. 

"Hey! You'll never imagine the scary fucken nightmare I had last night."


End file.
